El viaje a Francia
by angekila
Summary: Ren Tao no quería ir a Francia, sabía que yendo a ese lugar la vería de nuevo. Jeanne, nunca lo olvidó y ahora que estaba de nuevo frente a él, sentía que el mundo se le movía.


**Shaman King, no me pertenece**

* * *

—Debes ir a Francia— Fue la orden que recibió de su padre, de nada le sirvió oponerse, poner mil excusas y cientos de peros, ahí estaba, montado en uno de los tantos aviones de su familia, Ren Tao miraba por la ventana viendo la diversidad de montañas, lagos, llanuras y demás accidentes de la naturaleza que se podían divisar desde su asiento. Unas sillas más allá estaba Jun. Ella no iba a dejar solo a su hermano, además, ella no se perdería la oportunidad de ir a Francia ¡Francia! Sin duda regresaría cargada de cajas llenas de ropa y accesorios.

—Jun— pronunció el menor de los Tao — ¿Falta mucho para llegar? — se sentía cansado y su falta de ganas de estar allí, no ayudaban mucho.

—No estoy segura, pero en menos de media hora creo que estaremos llegando— lo escuchó suspirar— anímate Ren, será un viaje divertido— No pudo evitar reír ante la escena. Sin duda Ren ya no era un niño, se había convertido en un adolescente que estaba a punto de llegar a la adultez bastante atractivo, su cabello seguía siendo violeta pero ahora era un poco más largo, dándole un aspecto de chico rebelde y al fin, ya no era enano. Físicamente era perfecto, no le conocía alguna novia a su hermano y no era de extrañarse el temperamento de Ren era intratable, tal vez el viaje le ayudaría en algo —Deberías aprovechar tu estadía en Francia, Ren—

El peli-violeta algo confundido dirigió la vista hacia su hermana — ¿Aprovechar? No entiendo a que te refieres, hermana—Dirigió nuevamente su vista a la ventana, ese simple movimiento era suficiente para hacerle entender a Jun, que poco le importaba la respuesta.

—Ya sabes, salir a caminar, visitar lugares, ir de compras— aquí venía el punto principal de la charla —conocer chicas— las dos últimas palabras las dijo lentamente, para estudiar el rostro de su hermano y efectivamente, pudo percatar incomodidad en su rostro. Venía el contra-ataque de Ren.

—Ya tengo suficiente contigo y con mamá. Con ustedes dos me hago un amplio panorama de como son las mujeres, créeme Jun, no me interesa tener a otra mujer en mi vida, _por ahora_— Eso último, sin duda, había sido un pensamiento y él mismo se lo reprochó al instante. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Jun notó la lucha interna que tenía Ren en ese momento y le causó algo de gracia, por otra parte sabía que ya había perdido, a partir de ahora su hermano, haría caso omiso a sus palabras, pero al menos diría algo que retumbaría en la cabeza del peli-violeta por algún tiempo —Quizá te falta conocer alguna mujer, y te lo aseguro Ren, esa mujer llegará, algún día pero llegará— Y así, finalizó la conversación en el avión.

**...**

— ¿Desea comer algo más, Doncella? —

—No te preocupes Marco, ya estoy satisfecha—Era el cuarto pastel que comía.

Se encontraban en la pequeña cafetería del aeropuerto; Lyserg, estuvo en Francia por algunos días y esa tarde debía volver a Inglaterra. Jeanne estaba demasiado pensativa, eso preocupaba al rubio de lentes. — ¿Segura qué se encuentra bien? La noto muy elevada y algo distraída—

No podía y tampoco quería ocultarle cosas a Marco, era casi como un padre, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes —Aún no me hago a la idea de que Lyserg se haya ido, será muy aburrido volver a seguir la rutina de antes —se llevó la última cucharada de pastel a su boca —Paga la cuenta Marco, iré un momento al baño—

Marco sabía que Jeanne estaba creciendo, eso le producía algo de miedo. Ella ya no era la pequeña niña que encontró junto con Luchist años atrás, Jeanne pasaba rápidamente a convertirse en una mujer, eso era obvio, hace unos cuantos días había cumplido los 16.

Se sentía extraña, diferente. No entendía su propio comportamiento, se distraía con facilidad y eso lo notaban las personas a su alrededor —Debe ser esta ciudad, París siempre ha sido caótica— regresaría a _Mont Saint-Michel__,_ allí podría organizar mejor sus ideas. Pero de nuevo metida en sus pensamientos no se fijó por donde pasaba y sintió que chocaba con alguien.

— ¿Quiere fijarse por dónde va? — No podía ser cierto, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin embargo, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se lastimó? — Y eso fue suficiente para aclarar sus dudas e identificar a esas personas.

Sin levantar la mirada mientras se ponía de pie y huir lo más rápido que permitieran sus piernas, hizo una leve afirmación con su cabeza —Lo siento mucho, señor— Dio media vuelta y sentía que podía cantar victoria, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo en seco.

— ¿Jeanne? ¿Eres tú? — Se le notaba emocionada —Ren mira, es Jeanne ¿La recuerdas?—

Como olvidarla, era la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Ella era el motivo principal de no querer ir a ese país, no quería verla. No porque la odiara, solo no quería verla. —Hermana debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde—Sin ningún tipo de emoción hablaba el joven chino.

—Claro— Dirigió su vista de nuevo a la chica de ojos rubí —Fue un gusto verte, Jeanne. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo— Y se fue detrás de su hermano, que ya estaba varios metros alejado.

**….**

Emprendió rumbo a la cafetería ¿Quién se creía Ren Tao? Sin duda era el mismo de siempre. Al menos su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, ¿a quién quería engañar? Había enrojecido al instante, el peli-violeta había cambiado, era más alto, varonil y guapo, sobretodo guapo. Sentía que su pulso se aceleraba, y que su respiración se entrecortaba, Ren Tao era la razón de sus distracciones constantes, nunca pudo olvidarlo, y ahora que sabía de su estancia en Francia sentía que podía enloquecer en cualquier instante. En la entrada de la cafetería vio a Marco mirando a todas partes, debía estar buscándola. —Marco, vamos al hotel. Mañana regresaremos, solo quiero descansar—

Y el rubio de lentes lo notó; algo malo debió pasarle y se lo estaba ocultando, aun así no diría nada, llegaría el momento en que Jeanne hablaría.

**….**

—No debiste comportarte así, Ren—Decía una molesta Jun —Es la persona que te revivió y, ¿Eres así de grosero? Esa pobre niña debe sentirse mal—

—Ya no es una niña ¿No la viste? — Bastaron tres segundos para fijarse en las palabras que había dicho y enrojeció.

—Eso sin duda ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Catorce o quizás quince? —Jun estuvo atenta a las expresiones de su hermano y notó claramente el sonrojo que le provocó hablar de Jeanne, sacaría bastante provecho de eso.

—Tiene dieciséis, la semana pasada fue su cumpleaños— Se estaba exponiendo mucho con Jun, pero era imposible mantener la boca cerrada, tratándose de Jeanne.

—Veo que sabes mucho de ella, cualquiera diría que estás muy interesado en la chica, Ren— Y esta vez la cara de Ren pasó por toda la escala de rojos.

—No sé de qué hablas—

—Vamos Ren, no te hagas el desentendido. Deberías invitarla a salir—

—París es inmenso, es imposible encontrarla nuevamente, por cierto, el tema de Jeanne está cancelado— No sabía exactamente que debía sentir. Por una parte estaba feliz, no sabía la razón exacta de su felicidad pero así se sentía; por otro lado se sentía triste, era cierto lo que había dicho, era imposible ver nuevamente a Jeanne.

Bajaron del auto privado de los Tao y entraron al hotel directo a recepción —Ren, tal vez París no sea tan grande—El tono de voz que usó Jun tenía algo de burla.

Ren no había entendido el comentario hasta que la vio, mejor dicho, los vio. —Marco no se le separa ni un instante—

**….**

— ¿Qué hacen los hermanos Tao aquí? — Marco se acomodaba los lentes mientras esperaba que la recepcionista les asignara una habitación.

Tan solo le bastó escuchar la palabra "Tao" para que Jeanne se sintiera nerviosa y casi por instinto volteó su cabeza a la entrada del hotel. El porte que tenía el heredero de los Tao, sin duda era envidiable —Tonto Ren Tao—

— ¿Dijo algo doncella? — Al no recibir respuesta volvió a hablar —Mire ahí vienen, han cambiado mucho ¿No lo cree? — Quiso responder pero ya estaban al lado, hablando con la otra recepcionista.

—Tenemos una reservación a nombre de la familia Tao— Era la voz de Jun, sin duda.

— ¿Qué hacen los hermanos Tao en Francia? — Marco no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada.

—Eso es algo que no estamos obligados a responder— Ren tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos.

El rubio torció la boca y les mostró su peor mirada —Que tengan una excelente estadía en Francia, por cierto no queremos problemas—

Jun seguía hablando con la recepcionista mientras Ren seguía el recorrido que hacían los otro dos; en realidad su vista no se despegaba de Jeanne. —Si sigues mirándola así vas a espantarla, hermano— Y nuevamente el peli-violeta sentía su cara arder.

**...**

La noche pasó sin novedad, omitiendo el detalle de la cena, por casualidad las dos parejas bajaron al restaurante al mismo tiempo. Ren no la dejaba de mirar y Jeanne no se podía sentir más nerviosa. La tensión que había entre el Tao y la peli-plata era más que evidente. Jun lo notaba y Marco no cambiaba su expresión seria.

**….**

Pasaron tres días, era jueves y el sábado en la tarde debían volver a China —Ren, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así? —El menor de los Tao estaba acostado en la cama haciendo _zapping _mientras fingía ignorar a su hermana, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería —Mañana es el único día libre que tenemos antes de volver a casa y no creo que te diviertas mucho metido en este cuarto, sabes a lo que me refiero Ren, así que, haz algo— Jun salió del cuarto y el menor de los Tao suspiró, era el momento.

Se arregló un poco su ropa y peinó su cabello, también salió del cuarto solo que él, tenía un rumbo distinto. Uno de los shamanes más poderosos de toda la tierra estaba muerto del miedo, no sabía lo que hacía, solo se percató que ya estaba delante de la habitación donde se encontraba Jeanne y su fiel escudero. Tocó una vez y nada. Tocó de nuevo y no sentía un alma.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? — Aunque estaba de espaldas, supo que esa voz era la de Jeanne.

¿Estaba feliz? Era obvio que lo estaba, Ren la estaba buscando. Le inventó cientos de excusas a Marco para alargar su estadía en el hotel y la espera había valido la pena, el peli-violeta estaba allí, frente a ella.

El Tao volteó y la miró directo a los ojos —Jeanne, mañana necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas y no sé francés ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Tómalo como un trabajo, serás mi traductora—

Ren Tao jamás la invitaría a salir de forma directa, pero se le hacía una manera muy tierna de proponérselo —Acepto Ren ¿Nos vemos en el _lobby_ del hotel a las tres de la tarde?

—Perfecto. Mañana nos vemos, que descanses Jeanne—

**...**

—No tienes mi permiso. El Tao es un sujeto peligroso y puede hacerte daño— Eran las 14:45 y Jeanne estaba frente al espejo, era la cuarta vez en el día que Marco le decía el mismo recital.

—Estaré bien— Jeanne seguía en la tarea de cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello.

Marco suspiró era imposible oponerse a los deseos de la peli-plata —Cuídate— y salió del cuarto.

**...**

— ¿A dónde vas? — Jun sabía los planes de su hermano para la tarde, pero quería molestarlo un rato.

—Quiero comprar algunas cosas y Jeanne va a acompañarme— No debía decir más de la cuenta, conocía a Jun y no perdería la oportunidad para incomodarlo.

— ¿Tienes una cita con Jeanne? — La taoísta ojeaba una revista desde el sofá del cuarto, era la primera vez que veía a Ren tan nervioso.

—No es una cita, simplemente saldremos a comprar unas cosas, no confundas los términos. Ahora me voy se hace tarde— Se puso su reloj de pulso y salió del cuarto.

**….**

Miró el reloj de la recepción 15:16 — ¿Será que Jeanne se arrepintió? — Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cuando fijó su vista en el ascensor, el mundo se le detuvo en el mismo instante en que sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los ojos color rubí de Jeanne, se veía hermosa.

Un hombre se puso detrás de él y le habló en voz baja —Con la boca cerrada ves igual, Tao—

Ren rió un poco, reconoció esa voz, pero no volteó. No perdería el contacto visual con Jeanne — ¿Por qué el disfraz? ¿Vas a seguirnos? —

—No, pensaba hacerlo pero me he arrepentido. Tao, no sé lo que pretendes con ella, pero por ahora está feliz, más te vale prolongar esa felicidad—

— ¿Me estás amenazando?— Dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio y tener una respuesta a su pregunta, para su sorpresa Marco ya no estaba, en cambio, sintió la voz de Jeanne.

— ¿Quién te amenaza? ¿Hablabas con alguien? — Volvió a girar sobre sus talones; estaba frente a él. No se había equivocado, Jeanne ya no era la misma niña que había conocido en el torneo de shamanes.

— ¿Estás lista? — Se sentía rara, esperaba que Ren le hiciera un cumplido, pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a asentir. Salieron del hotel y subieron en la parte trasera del auto privado de los Tao tomando la mayor distancia posible, cada uno a un lado de la ventana.

—Jeanne— ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? No era una cita, o bueno técnicamente sí lo era —Te ves… muy… — No le salían las palabras y era frustrante.

—Tú también te ves muy bien Ren— Le causaba gracia los intentos fallidos de Ren por hacerle un cumplido, tampoco quería matarlo de una presión psicológica. Ren le sonrió y eso alivianó el ambiente, sin duda, sería una tarde muy agradable.

**….**

—Ren, como tu hermana mayor exijo que me respondas ¿Qué pasó ayer con Jeanne? — Jun se mostraba curiosa y ansiosa.

El avión había despegado unos cuantos minutos atrás y la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del peli-violeta —No te dirá nada, hermana. Programaré un viaje pronto para regresar. Tenías razón—

Jun no había entendido el último comentario de su hermano y le iba a preguntar pero Ren le ganó. — Ya llegó la mujer que me faltaba—

* * *

**FIN.**

**D**espués de tanto he vuelto. Se preguntarán muchas cosas… y responderé unas posibles xD… Terminaré mis fics y el reto pendiente, es una promesa. Nunca en mi vida pensé hacer un Ren x Jeanne pero ya ven, las vueltas de la vida. Ahora ¿Por qué un Ren x Jeanne? Cha cha chaaaaannn: RedGlossyLips ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Sí es su cumpleaños… Pam, espero que te haya gustado, a decir verdad sabes que lo mío son los UA y que me cuesta hacer esto u.u… Eso sí es con todo el cariño posible (L)…

Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto n_n.


End file.
